Stay
by Kaleidoscopewriter
Summary: 1. Hermione isn't sure that marriage is the right step to take in their beautifully perfect toxic relationship. 2. You are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me. Not when I love Hermione.
1. Stay

She is Twenty three.

The rush of running water filled the empty silence. She stripped off her clothes and showed the walls her battle scars. For a span of a second, her eyes met her own in the mirror across the tub; she quickly averted them.

Her fingers-long thin fingers- skimmed across the surface of the water before she reached over and turned off the tap.

Für Elise played in her head as she sunk in the water despite the deafening quiet.

She is Eighteen.

"How long have you been playing?"

She smiled as he sat down next to her, her fingers never faltering as she continued to play, this time just for him.

"I've played since I was six." she answered. Note after note coiled around just them.

"Can you turn the page?" she asked him, her eyes on his freckled arm when it came into her line of sight.

"I just can't believe I didn't know this about you after all the years we've been friends..." he said as she finally raised her eyes to his.

"Why would it matter?" she asked curiously, his eyes entrapping hers and making her breath hitch, her fingers halt.

"Because you love it, of course. That's why it would matter."

She is Twenty three.

Her knees peeked out of the murky water. She stared at them, held her arms tighter around herself.

She is Twenty two.

"Why do you always have to be so selfish?" he screamed at her.

She gaped at him as he sprang up from the armchair, turning completely towards him as hot burning indignant fury welled in her.

"_I'm_ being selfish? Is that your idea of a joke because you've only been an insensitive useless," here she threw a dish cloth at him, her eyes alight with emotion. "_prat_ this entire time!"

"And you've been nothing but a bossy little bitch! All you've done is nag nag nag! I don't know what you want from me! I've done what you've asked-"

"_I want you to care Ronald_! That's all I've ever wanted from you! To care more! To stop and think about my feelings for once! I've been trying to not bother you, I've kept my mouth shut about this for weeks now but I honestly can't take it anymore!"

"What do want me to do! I can't help it if those birds come up and start flirting with me! It's not my fault! I've helped save the wizarding world! I'm best friends with Harry sodding Potter for fucks sake Hermione! It's inevitable and its going to keep happening! And frankly I can't keep up with your damn emotions!"

"But you encourage it, don't you? You just _love_ to them all about how you got rid of that locket and how you spoke parsaltongue in the Chamber of Secrets and-"

"Oh so now I can't even be proud of the things I've done, is that it?-"

"You know that isn't what I meant-"

"It's what you just bloody said! See, this is what I mean that I just can't keep up with you! If it's not one thing, then it's something else you have a sodding problem with! I'm tired of it Hermione!"

"Because you're always twisting my words!" she screamed, frazzled angry tears pooling in her eyes before sliding down her cheeks. "I know you have every right to be proud of what you've done during the war! That is not what I am talking about and you know that! I just want you to stop bragging to all those fan girls! It's embarrassing for me when your so damn eager to get attention from them!"

"I can't stand it when you do that Hermione! If I'm so embarrassing then why even bother with me? Your always saying this and that about everything I do! Your worse than skeeter! It's like I've got to constantly walk on eggshells!"

"How can you even say that to me right now? Your the only one here putting people on eggshells Ronald! I run threw hoops for you constantly trying to make you happy! It's always me doing stuff for us, me trying to make this work and when I'm just a little honest with you, you immediately jump down my throat! I can't ever talk to you about anything-!"

"Then you know what, you can stop trying then! I'm sick of this back and forth shit! I'm done!" he bellowed, his broad tall back disappearing down the hall as he stomped to the bedroom.

"What! What are you doing-" Her body blazing an angry fire, Hermione chased after him, her hand reaching out and clutching the doorframe as she came upon Ron quickly stuffing his things into a rucksack, his wand clenched in his hands as things flew into his bag and he rushed back and forth for things around the room.

"Stop! Stop it! What are you doing Ronald? We're not done talking about this-" She said, crossing over to his trunk and pulling out his things.

"Goddammit Hermione!" he screamed, turning on her with his face a flamed, reaching out to still her by her wrists. "I'm done with this! We are through talking! I'm through talking-"

"What are you saying? Where are going to go?" her shrill voice made her wince along with the finality of the click of his bag closing. She quickly ran in front of him, furiously blocking his path.

"Get _out_ _of the way_ Hermione, I'm leaving this flat!"

"Where would you even go? Think about this Ron, you're being ridiculous!"

"Oh I'm being ridiculous now? Merlin Hermione your a real charmer. Now move." he ordered, his blue eyes glowering at her.

"No." she said stubbornly, digging her heels in as he growled.

"Fine! Have it your way then, you always do!" he spat before he disappeared from in front of her with a loud pop.

She is Twenty three.

Sinking further into the water, Hermione pushed back her hair. Her reflection in the water wavered with her movements.

She is Nineteen.

"Can I?" he asked her. His blue eyes so close to hers, their breaths mingling between them, seeping into each other. Thrill ran through her starting with a skip to her beating heart, a shiver running down her spine, a heat setting her skin on fire.

"Yes," she breathed, whispered...so eager, too eager. Large hands moved, took a hold of her around her waist, the back of her neck, as his lips descended. Her eyes fluttered close, anticipation made every nerve in her body tingle.

She didn't know what she had expected but it wasn't such softness. His lips, plump soft lips, pressed softly on hers...stayed there unmoving for a moment. Chest heaving, they both breathed each other in greedily. Her hands reached out on their own accord to clutch at the front of his shirt as his large hand at the back of her neck trailed down her back, making her arch up closer to him.

His lips pressed harder, moving over hers vigorously and she copied him. He then experimentally touched her bottom lip with his tongue and she immediately opened her mouth and granted him entrance, reaching her tongue out to touch his. He groaned and she felt it vibrate all around her deliciously. He bit her bottom lip as she ran one hand through his ginger hair and the other down his chest, over his stomach and back up again. Then she sucked on his tongue and he shivered.

"Please," his agonized voice begged her with a hand in her hair and the other rubbing tantalizing circles on the back of her thigh, close to her bum.

She climbed into his lap and his hands took hold of her hips, maneuvering her down onto him just where they both wanted to be the most. He hissed as their pelvis met, thrusting his hardened length against her hot center. Gasping, their lips broke apart, and her eyes flew open wide with the pleasure that shot through her. Ron's head fell down onto her shoulder as he repeated the thrust, moving his hips just right so the tip of his head hit her sensitive nub and then ran his full length against her.

She cried out with pleasure and felt his body shiver as she braced her hands on his wide strong shoulders. He turned his head to trail his lips over her neck and she tilted her head so he could get better access before as she rotated her hips against him and sent another surge of hot need through them.

"Clothes..." Ron groaned out but Hermione was too lost in him to hear.

Eyes closed, Hermione ground herself against the bulge again and again, nails digging into his shoulders as some strange feeling crept closer to her. She felt so hot, her cries of pleasure too loud as she rubbed her nub again on his head.

Suddenly, the hands on her hips turned restraining, making her eyes fly open to peer at him.

"No, I don't want to stop...feels too good." she moaned, breaking out of his hold to rub herself against him again making Ron groan, his eyes heavy with lust as he gazed into her eyes pleadingly.

"I know, I just need these clothes off Hermione, _please!_" he whispered but before he could even finish that sentence she was already ripping off her shirt. She watched him carefully as she reached behind her to do the clasp of her bra, taking immense joy at the heavy gulp he took when her breast met his view.

His own shaky hands quickly undid the bottons of his own shirt and soon their chest were both out for each others viewing pleasure. Hermione had this strong urge to kiss each new freckle available to her eyes, but she had no patience for that this time. Instead she reached out a hand and touched them lightly with the tips of her fingers, making his eyes flutter closed with pleasure as she trailed them lower and lower to the button of his jeans.

Before she could work the pants off of him, Ron reached out to her skirt and with nimble fingers he undid the clasp and the zipper, pushing the skirt and her underwear down all at once, making her push up onto her knees to get them down her thighs before taking them off the rest of the way herself.

With a whoosh, all air whizzed out of her lungs when his long fingers touched her lightly _right_ _there_. Her back arched up again as her hole body jerked with pleasure.

"Oh Ron!" she gasped out and taking that as a very good sign, Ron ran his fingers through her lips, spreading her open and exploring in just the right places.

"Fuck Hermione," he hissed, making her eyes lazily open to gaze at his face alight with wonderment as he stared at her sex. "your so wet."

"Yess," she whispered with pleasure, watching him watching her with lust.

His thumb rubbed her as his other fingers pressed against her entrance and she wished he would just go inside already.

"Don't tease me Ron," she ordered, his devious smirk making her pleasure take new heights as his eyes met hers.

"You like this, Hermione? You want me to finger you, luv?" he asked her, his fingers going just inside of her before quickly pulling out. She tightened her hands on his shoulders and couldn't help but cry out at the sensations of his words and touch.

"Oh Ron please!" she begged and he licked his lips before his plunged his fingers inside of her, moving them experimentally against her tight walls.

"So amazing love. You're so hot and wet." he whispered, his voice low and sounding unlike himself, so sinfully delightful as he whispered dirty words to her.

Then that intensive feeling was back, making her breaths come in and out faster, as her whole body quacked and her walls clenched as his fingers hit something so pleasurable inside her.

"Let go Hermione, come for me." he whispered into her ear, clutching her against him as he thrust his fingers in and out rapidly, hitting her just right each time.

And then it was all too much, the smell of him, his voice in her ear, the feel of him surrounding her, his fingers doing wickedly brilliant to her...she just lost it, her walls tightened, her body soared and she lost herself in him.

She was shaking as she came down from the high, his long arms holding her tight to him. She squeezed herself closer to him, wrapping her own arms around his back as she tried to regain her breath.

"Thank you." she whispered into his ear.

"It was my pleasure." he responded and she could definitely hear the smile in his voice, like the Cheshire cat.

She pushed herself back to gaze into his his eyes before intimately pushing some of his hair out of his eyes. Trailing her hands down, she caressed his cheeks, down his neck, over his shoulders, down his chest, over the valley of his stomach until she finally reached his pants, keeping her eyes on his the whole time, wiping the smirk off his face. Boldly she continued downward until she was pressing her palm against his bulge, making his hips jerk up.

"_Hermione_, touch me." he cried out with pleasure and it was her turn to smirk as she finally undid the button of his pants and pushed them down, toeing them off the rest of the way. She trailed her hands over his long, pale muscular thighs, higher up still until she firmly grasped the base of his length. At a loss for what to do next, Hermione bit her lip and looked up at him questioningly.

"I don't know what I'm doing." she confessed in a small voice as he smiled a genuine smile at her.

"Anything you do to me is enough Hermione. Merlin, all you have to do is look at me and its enough." he said sincerely, making her blush. "But for this I'll show you."

And reaching out to grab hold of the hand holding him, he showed her what he wanted, the pressure to apply, how fast to move, what to do with her other hand, until he was gasping beneath her.

Entranced, she watched him, his heaving chest, his own dark hooded gaze as she gave him pleasure. Using one hand she rubbed up and down his length, the other reaching out and trailing her fingers over his ball sack.

"Shit Hermione!" he cried out, his hips rising up to thrust up and down, his eyes rolling back. His cock pulsed in her hand and he spurted on the both of them. She was breathless watching him come for her, _because_ of her.

Love surged through her, so addictive, so consuming. She couldn't help but lean down to kiss his lips, his flush cheeks, his fluttering lashes. She marveled at their post orgasmic euphoria, a feeling so fantastic nothing in her life could compare to it...to this moment.

Thrill rushed through Hermione when Ron slowly opened his eyes with such a beautiful smile on his face as he looked at her. She knew then that with any question, they were both in perfect sync at this moment and she had this wonderful need to get even closer to him.

"Hermione," Ron said, her name sounding like a whispered confession, spiking her with pleasure. "lets make love."

"You read my mind." she responded making him smile.

She is Twenty three.

She crossed her arms on the edge of the porcelain tub, leaned her head down against them. The water sloshed, spilled over the top and created puddles on the floor. She stared at nothing for a few seconds before her breath hitched and for a split second her emotions transformed her face into misery before she closed her eyes.

She is Twenty one.

"I just don't get it... why you feel the need to always come out with me and my mates? Most of my friend are your friends anyway so whats the big deal if I don't want you involved with my new mates?! Why do we have to always do _everything_ together?"

"Don't exaggerate Ronald, we don't do _everything_ together...besides I'm not asking to hang out with your new friends, I just want to meet them." she said ignoring for the millionth time his exasperated angry huff.

"Why do you want to meet them?" he asked as she went to the kitchen and started the kettle.

"Because I want to know if your hanging out with a bunch of drunkards who go to bars and hit on birds for kicks that influence you to also hit on birds." she said waspishly feeling Ron's growing ire with her words but she continued to speak before he could.

"Besides, just yesterday you were complaining about how much time I spend at the ministry and doing this and that at home so why can't I complain about how much time your spending with these people? I'm not about to live with your double standards Ronald." she barked as he quickly rounded on her.

"What bloody double standards are you talking about, and would you stop always calling me _Ronald_ in that annoying little condescending voice of yours! I hate it when you do that!" he shouted as Hermione crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"And I hate it when you play daft. You know exactly what I'm talking about!" she hissed as fury made his face and ears red.

"Where do you get off calling me daft? I can't help it if I don't know what you going on about because its always something new every other damn day! You already know what drives me mad- its always the same bloody things! Your career obsession and your damn mouth! But no, you, you always have to talk in circle instead of just telling me straight out just what the hell you want from me! Merlin I feel like a bloody broken record!"

"Alright, you want me to tell you, really tell you whats bothering me?" she cried as he threw up his arms.

"Merlin, yes!" he bellowed as she huffed.

"Fine! I can't bloody trust you _Ronald_! That's whats bothering me!" she hollered shrilly "I can't trust you and I don't trust you hanging out with people I don't know because I don't know what your doing! Who you might flirt with or snog behind my back. Who you might sneak off to see behind my back like you did with Lave-"

"I fucking knew it! I just knew you would bring that up! I already explained to you a thousand times why I didn't tell you that we met up because I knew you would never let it go! And I didn't have any impure intentions when I went to see her! She reached out to me because she was feeling vulnerable with her lycanthropy and since I was an ex she knew I would honestly give her advice on what she did wrong back then! She just wanted me to help her, thats it! We didn't even touch each other once!" he screamed as the whistle blew and Hermione stomped over to take it off the heat.

"And what I don't understand is if it was so _innocent_ as you say, why you couldn't just explain that to me back then because you know I would have sympathized with that! I spend all my time at the ministry for cases like Lavenders! But the fact of the matter is, is that you didn't tell me because you didn't want me to try and stop you from seeing her! And you think I'm stupid! That I didn't know that Lavender still loves you and that you secretly like having her still so attached to you! Just admit you had darker intentions! You wanted to see her so she wouldn't forget the reason why she fell in love with you!"

"Fine! you want me to admit it then? You want me to tell you how I liked having her look at me with that star struck way of hers because my girlfriend of three years hasn't looked at me like that since she became a frigid career woman? You want me to tell you how much it bothers me that I'm always on the back burner and how starved for attention I am? Well fine then! I went to see Lavender to feel like a man again! I go out with my mates to get away from an empty house and get sloshed so I can forget about how pathetic this relationship has become!" he spat.

Hermione's face turned god-smacked as she listened to his words. Her lips trembled as she steadied herself on the counter top, unable to look at him as the full weight of his words pressed into her. Tears gathered in her eyes but she refused to blink in the stubborn hope that they wouldn't fall.

"How can you say that Ronald?" she whispered, her voice agonized and hurt.

"Because that's how I feel! It's how I've been feeling for months now but you haven't even cared to notice now have you?"

"Don't," she said in a choked voice "Don't you dare do that. This relationship goes two ways. You can't blame me entirely! If you had felt that way then you should have thought of a way to tell me other than sneaking around! I would never try to hurt you like that! Besides you knew that these few months would be rough for me at the ministry! I was honest and I told you before I took that promotion and you told me you would be okay-"

"That was before I knew that it would be like this! That I wouldn't even have a girlfriend anymore! Besides, you wouldn't have listened to me if I had told you I wasn't alright with it, would you? Instead we would have rowed and then nothing would get resolved either way!"

"That's not true-"

"Oh don't lie now Hermione! You're the one saying we need honesty!" he spat harshly

"Alright then, fine!" she hissed, her entire body shaking as she slammed her hands down onto the counter, breathing harshly as she glared up at him. "Fine! You want honesty? Then I'll tell you right now, this will relationship will never be like your parents! I'm not going to give up my career so I can be your stay at home stepford wife! I'm not just going to pop out babies and make sure dinner is on the table when you get home from work!"

"I never said you have to do that!"

"_You didn't have to!"_ she screamed shrilly "it's said every time you complain why I haven't made you dinner or why I didn't clean up or why I didn't do this for you or that! I'm sorry but I want a life more than just the normal! I want to make a difference and you have never, ever been supportive of that! In fact, you've always subconsciously tried to stop me!"

A cold look crossed over his face as he glared out her.

"I've tried to stop you? I have _never_ even once said a word saying that, so don't you dare, Hermione! I've endured for weeks now, holding back my tongue so I wouldn't lash out at you and that is what you have to say? It's a bloody joke Hermione!" he hissed.

"You know its true." she said simply as he glowered down at her, holding firm.

"Screw you Hermione! I'm not putting up with the crap!" he screamed, turning sharply on his heal.

Breathing heavily, Hermione stood there in the kitchen, listening to his angry footsteps hitting the floor as he made his way to the front dare. A second later she was moving, running out the kitchen and into the living room just in time to see him thrust open to door with such force it bashed into the wall, making a hole.

"Go! Go ahead and run away from the truth! Go and run back to _Lavender_!" she screamed as he marched out into the cold night air without so much as a jacket. Running to the door she watched him hurry to the gate and disapparate before she slammed the front door with a cry of rage, rattling the picture frames with its force.

She is Twenty three.

Inhaling deeply, Hermione let go of the ledge and sunk down beneath the surface of the water. She let her head hit the bottom of the tub and, completely submerged, she opened her eyes, finding silence and blurriness underneath.

She is Twenty.

"What do you want Hermione?" he asked, his voice whispering tantalizingly in her ear as he flicked his talented tongue out and trailed the tip of it down the skin of her neck. "Tell me what you want. I'll give you anything."

"You." she answered, eyes closed and head back as he sucked her sensitive skin between his lips and bit down enough to cause pain and pleasure. He chuckled at her and pressed little pecks down to her breasts, his hands going down to run a finger through her wet folds.

"I already knew that by how wet you are for me. I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you." he said as she moaned, the contrast of his cool finger on her hot center making her beg for more.

"Please Ron, I can't play tonight. I need you so bad." she whispered, her hand reaching out to grip his upper arms tightly. He paused for a moment making her eyes open in question to find him staring down at her with his intense blue gaze, shining in the light of the moon. He smiled down at her lovingly, his hands coming up to cup the sides of her face and place a lingering kiss onto her lips.

"I need you too Hermione. Love you so much." he said against her lips making her heart soar impossibly high, her lips curling upwards as they kissed.

They were both breathless when he pulled apart and gently moved some hair off from her face. "I'm going to make love to you now." he said very seriously.

Feeling a lump forming in her throat, Hermione could only nod as he slowly, carefully moved himself between her legs before settling himself on her. They kept eye contact as their hips met and he pressed the tip of his head to her opening. She sucked in the air he breathed out, reveling in their closeness and the intensity of his eyes. Locking her arms around his neck Hermione pulled him closer and he gently ran his hands up and down her arms as he slowly entered her as if it was their first time.

Her breath hitched with the fullness. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as tears leaked out, continuing to fall even as he leaned down and kissed them away, his tongue flicking out to taste them. Nothing ran through her mind but him and the feeling of him inside her and in her arms, giving her love so good and beautiful it brought tears to her eyes.

"God I love you so much Ron!" she gasped into his ear as he leaned his head down above her shoulder as the speed of his thrusts got a little faster, making them breathless. He groaned, a low deep sound she felt throughout her entire body. Reaching her arms down to his back she pulled him down completely on top of her so their chest pressed together and each movement that their bodies made were felt completely to each other.

She felt so good, so completely surrounded by him, by the smell of his hair, and their love making, by the feeling of his glistening skin and his gasps of pleasure in her ears, by the force of his thrusts as they brought each other higher. She took pleasure in the muscles moving under her hands in the forearms braced on each side of her head. She trailed a hand up his back and into his hair, tugging it back so she could look at his face.

He was biting his bottom lip, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed. She smoothed out the lines with slowly pecks, making him open his eyes slightly to gaze down at her with lidded lust and love. She loved that expression on his face, loved that it was all hers and that no one had ever or would ever see it. They moved simultaneously to claim each others lips, lazy but passionate kind of kisses with occasional gasps of pleasure interrupting.

"More Ron." she ordered breathlessly, her hands snaking down to his bum and squeezing.

"My pleasure." he gasped, his big hands trailing down from her breasts to glide down to her raised hips to steady her as he plunged in and out rapidly, bringing them higher and higher.

"Oh Ron!" she cried, her hands moving every where over his body as he ground their hips together, hit her center hard and fast making her head spin and her heart pound out of her chest.

"So close, love, so close." he groaned, leaning his forehead down onto hers. "Open your eyes love, let me see you fall apart for me." he breathed, his breath tickling her skin.

She struggled but opened her eyes, and the intensity was too much for her and with a scream of pleasure, she came apart for him. Sewed herself into the lines of his flesh as he sewed himself into hers. She saw as the pleasure became to much for him, making his eyes roll back and his whole body jerk as he cried out and came.

She embraced him tightly as he fell back down, hot pants stirring each others hair as they tried to catch their breaths. He stayed inside of her for a moment as they basked in the afterglow. She didn't ever want to let go of this feeling encompassing their bodies, this scary satisfaction she was pretty sure people spent their whole live looking for.

"I love you too Hermione. Until I die. Always." he whispered directly into her ear, making her shiver. "Always, always, always, always."

Such a sweet word.

She is Twenty three.

Exhaling the air from her lungs, Hermione watched the bubbles float up and break the surface of the water just before she raised her head out of the water and took a breath of air. Pushing the hair from her face, she sat back against the tub.

For a moment she did nothing but then slowly she raised her left hand from the water, the engagement ring on her finger twinkling as water drops fell.

She wasn't sure how she felt about it.

It was turbulent, it could get ugly, mean, cruel...tiring.

Like running around in endless circles.

She just didn't know how she felt.

But she thought of his smile, his hand in hers as they walked side by side. His body embracing hers.

She just couldn't live without him.

Would it make a difference, would it mean he knew now?

The reason she held on?

The simple fact that every time he left she wanted him to stay...

That she would always always always want him to stay.

* * *

Inspired by the song Stay by Rihanna ft Mikky Ekko. Leave a review please!


	2. Tiny Vessels

She is beautiful.

Dark blonde hair, open green eyes that looked at him like he _so_ wished that she would...

Shaking his head, he stopped his thoughts, reached out for the girl in his bed. He touched her skin; it was soft and pale. She turned her head towards him at his touch and smiled a radiant smile...it took him a few seconds but in the end he returned it.

Yeah, she was beautiful but she didn't mean a thing to him.

"Ron, tell me you love me." she whispered. He swallowed hard, gazed away from her.

"I love you, Lav."

He wanted to believe that this was true; that if he didn't now he could grow to love her...but it was a lie. If it hadn't happened yet, he knew it was because it wouldn't because he didn't love her.

It was two weeks. Two weeks with this girl; All of his sixth year Christmas.

It was so easy...too easy to stay back in Hogwarts with the guise of staying with Harry who had to stay because of his lessons with Dumbledore. He had spent the first week mostly snogging her. He couldn't help it. She'd turn that pretty smile on him, with those eyes that gazed at him with _something..._need maybe...lust most likely, though she liked to think it was love. It didn't matter what though, she looked at him, saw him, and that's all he really needed.

The second week, Ginny had come back to Hogwarts and distracted Harry. It enabled Ron to sneak off with Lavender to the Room of Requirement for hours with him none the wiser.

He had her that night.

It had started out with a snog and then she had pulled away, smiled up at him coyly and took off her clothes. After that it was quick, just panting hot breaths on tingling skin, eager hands exploring places not seen and moving in the dark. No words exchanged, no feelings met.

And she though was beautiful but she still didn't mean a thing to him.

Light streamed in from the window and illuminated the room in a glow. She sighed softly watching some birds flying into the sunset. He watched the darker clouds rolling in, baring the night and uncertainty.

His eyes trailed down to her again. The sheet was only up to her waist, the rest of her naked pale flesh open for his viewing. His eyes followed the curve of her spine to her slight hips where the bruises of his fingers digging into her flesh as they fucked last night were still stark on her skin. He stared at them blankly for a while, his silence getting her attention after some time.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked him, rolling onto her side, her naked breasts open to his blind eyes.

_Your damn right there is!_ his mind screamed though he knew he couldn't say that now. Instead, he reached out his freckled hand and lightly placed it onto her hip, lining up his fingers with the bruises. She frowned up at him in question for a moment before her eyes widened with realization and she giggled, scooting closer to him so their bodies were pressed together.

"I don't want them to fade." she confessed lustfully gazing at him and biting her lip.

"Your beautiful." he said before he leaned down to kiss her. _But you don't mean a thing to me._

She giggled again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. It didn't take long before he was ready to enter her; they were both already naked and she was easy to excite even with his clumsy fingers.

He pulled apart from her lips just as the tip of him pressed against her entrance. Her green eyes fluttered open to him, her long hair fanned all around the pillow case and she reminded him of summer; youthful, simmering and naive.

"Come on, hurry already! Want you in me now!" she demanded to which he quickly complied.

Yeah, she is beautiful but she didn't mean a thing to him.

The next morning Ron woke up in a tangle of limbs and sheets. It was too early even for the birds to start chirping but he knew he was getting up. He gazed for a moment at the resting girl, her cheek pressed against his bare chest, her arm thrown over his body, rising and falling with each breath he took. He gazed at her and touched her skin one last time, then he gently pulled her off of him and dressed himself.

Before he fled, he left a note for her.

_Someday you will be loved, beautiful. _

* * *

It would be many years later before they would talk again. Five years in fact and not a single day did he ever regret leaving her because he had Hermione now and she was _all_ he ever wanted.

He could see it now, how vile and cheap it was with Lavender since he had something so beautiful perfect with Hermione.

She was still beautiful though, even if it would never mean a thing to him. It seemed almost laughable really that she would contact him after all these years to know what went wrong, even more insecure now that she was a shewolf.

He had smiled at her worries and said this.

"I told you in my note that someday you will be loved and you will, you just have yet to meet him. You'll love him far more than me, more than you can know or fathom and what happen that Christmas, and any memory you have of me before and after will all seem like a bad dream. You'll even begin to forget we ever happened. So while your alone now and crying before you fall asleep, just know that that man is just someone you have yet to meet and once you have everything else will become a series of blurs. I promise you."

She had smiled a watery smile, clutched his hand tight and whispered.

"Hermione is a lucky girl. Thank you." and he had smiled quickly in return, probably the most sincerest one he'd ever sent her, and said.

"No I'm just a lucky bloke."

They had parted ways soon after very amicably.

He had chuckled when he thought about the mess he made before. How wrong it had been to use this beautiful girl to ease the ache of what he had thought to be unrequited love. He knew though that they had both used the relationship and made it so much bigger than it was, they both had wanted it to mean so much more.

He knew what more was now. More was being with Hermione. More was loving her so damn much it drove him crazy. More was needing her all day every day even if it hurt even if it was tiring and plain frustrating.

And he knew Lavender would find more in someone else.

He also knew he would never find more in anyone but Hermione.

* * *

Inspired by Tiny Vessels and Someday You will Be Loved by DeathCab for Cutie.


End file.
